


只是喜欢

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	只是喜欢

“我因为这个位置得到你，却要因为这个位置失去你吗？”

 

公寓的门被擅自打开。  
一个散慢步调穿过客厅和走廊，径直来到最里的书房前，停下了。相叶放下笔。  
“怎么样，跟财团大小姐共进晚餐的感觉？”  
不速之客的声音隔着门传进啦，闷闷的。  
房内只亮了盏台灯，窗外夜空空旷，被不眠灯火照得泛出稀薄的猩红。相叶猜测外头夜风大概挺猛，他站起身去开门，心里想着希望这位不速之客有点常识穿够了衣服，嘴里同样不咸不淡地回答道：  
“如果您是站在组长的立场上问的，那我会回答，进展顺利。”  
门一开两人便对上了目光，相叶看见二宫脸上有笑意，眼里却毫无光彩。他果然只穿了件薄的要命的外套，两手插在衣兜里。相叶轻轻叹气。  
“喔？相叶桑现在倒记得我这个组长身份了？”二宫没管他这个叹气的原因，眯起眼睛问道，“那你觉得我站在组长的立场上被法律顾问随意发个邮件就甩掉，该作何感想？”  
语气神色还是他作为三代目带着轻佻笑意的不怒自威，相叶躲开那双琥珀色眼睛，说：“失礼冒犯十分抱歉，但我想二宫组长深谋远虑，一定能公私分明……”  
“所以相叶桑是觉得，集团生死远大于儿女私情？”  
二宫突然提高声量打断了他。  
相叶沉默。  
“儿女私情”这种字眼实在过分柔软。  
他闭上眼定了定神，终是没有回答二宫的问题，转身坐回书桌前去继续修缮文稿。  
只是眼下其实什么也看不进去。相叶感觉脑子嘶嘶作响，如同正在将有关二宫和也这个人的资料一张张割裂的碎纸机，可一张接一张的，完全看不见尽头。  
恍神间忽觉身侧一热，二宫不知何时走了过来，一把捞起相叶自己的手，钻进他怀里，一屁股坐在了他左腿上。  
相叶一惊，腿上的人却习以为常，漫不经心地翻起他的文稿，轻轻说：  
“组长问话的时候不是处理文件的时间。”  
相叶收起手端正放在椅子两边，再次叹了口气。  
“别闹了，NINO。”  
“喔？闹？”二宫左手撑着脑袋别过头来，饶有兴致地看着相叶，“你觉得我应该理解你为了我们的‘长远发展’，对喜欢你的财团千金以身相许的行为？”  
相叶眼里闪过一丝尖锐，但终究是收了回去，欲言又止。

说真的，他认为二宫的确应该理解。

加入帮会这些年虽说两人都没后悔过，枪林弹雨从来不躲，二宫这位置还是相叶动用职权暗暗推上去的。但纵观眼下时势而言，这一条路走到黑怕是迟早走投无路。  
这是他们往白道靠拢的最好机会。  
相叶觉得没人能比二宫更明白。

“你真是可笑至极。”二宫在相叶的默认中眼神渐冷，“那就分吧。”  
相叶的心猛然颤了颤。  
比想象中更强烈的失落感袭来，谁知心里预演无数次的那句云淡风清的“谢谢”卡在喉间还没说出口，相叶就被二宫猛地掐紧了下巴。  
“相叶雅纪你他妈的凭什么替我决定？！”二宫再一开口，声音已变得嘶哑，“你给我记住，我才是组长，帮会到底要走什么路由不得你做主，我到底是要这个位置还是要你也不是你说了算！”  
他脱力般捂住眼睛回过身去背向相叶，肩头颤了颤，但立马被压抑下来，继续说着，冰冰冷冷地，却再无气势：  
“你觉得你伟大到牺牲自己成全了我？还是你自己根本就想逃离这种不体面的生活……”

吻的来势太凶，二宫一个没坐稳差点要往下滑，却是一瞬间被相叶的手往腰上揽了个牢固。相叶紧紧贴着他的后背探身向前找他的唇舌，肢体相触之处隔着冬日里外几层的布料竟刺激出一层薄汗，二宫眉心一紧，随即扣住相叶的后脑，讨债一般回应了过去。  
没有一丝技巧，两人凭着直觉描摹对方，混杂心里的怒气带了些狠意，但却坦然顺从欲望，再娴熟地刺激欲望。  
算起来也有一个月没在私底下见面了，在人前扮演主从关系而偷偷眉目传情这种戏码，起初是有情趣，多玩几天可就燥了。相叶本以为自己虽然不如二宫沉稳，但到了这年纪了好歹也没那么容易心动，可事实却是会议上递交文件时与他手指相触的瞬间，脑海中就自然蹦出了他比指腹更为柔软的其他触感。  
柔软起来的二宫和也是致命的。比如像现在这样因为强扭过头来接吻而下意识扯开了一颗扣子缓口气的样子。  
相叶眯着眼看了两秒，两手环到胸前流畅地解开了剩下的。  
胸膛被手掌抚摸到的瞬间二宫像被烫到一般呻吟了一声，中断的吻变成了异常清晰的吮吸声，他的脸顿时又红了一个度，慌忙别过脑袋去悄悄舔了舔嘴角的细沫，突然想起了什么似的，翻起了书桌的抽屉。  
轻车熟路地翻出了自己放在最下层抽屉里的润滑剂。相叶见了，刚才堆积起来的心疼心动终于忍不住溢出成一声轻轻的笑。二宫剐了他一眼，随即被扒了裤子。  
在这个房间做过太多次，可能比在床上还多些。二宫喜欢坐在相叶腿上夹着蓄势待发的性器，听相叶尽忠职守地把繁复的文字汇报用口头说明，偶尔撩撩小腿或故作悠闲地扭扭腰，就是不正式开战。相叶也喜欢跟他磨，话都贴着耳畔讲，指尖不时往敏感带走走，磨到最后高潮总是舒缓而漫长，仿佛整个房间都充满了粉红色泡泡。  
但眼下没有闲情逸致。二宫带着相叶的手扩张了没几下，就转而去扒相叶的裤带子。相叶感受到二宫的急切，但理智尚存一息让他放慢进程，将温厚的手引到自己的裆部隔着布料抚摸起来。  
“还没好？”二宫的指尖触到硬邦邦的轮廓，咽了口唾沫，不咸不淡道，“果然是该分了。都看厌了。”  
相叶不置可否地扬扬眉，再度堵住他的嘴。

被肉刃破开的时候到底是疼，但二宫没理会，直接动了起来。他就势背倚在相叶身上，紧紧抓住环在腰间的那双手，起落的动作仿佛不是为了性事，而是小猫磨蹭般的讨好和撒娇。  
二宫没有说过，其实他很喜欢相叶从背后抱他的感觉。  
坐上这个位置后他变得敏感异常，从不允许人站在他身后，即使是跟了多年的手下，他也从没放下防备。  
唯有相叶雅纪。二宫甚至能靠他的怀抱认出他来。肩膀的宽度，手臂的力度，被身体一一熟记。  
但他带来的绝对的安心感与安全感也不尽相同。  
二宫从不敢为相叶打包票他绝无二心。二宫只是认输了，缱绻时刻的真心，无论如何都不想去试验。

总缺了点火候，二宫暗恼着，下意识地用脸颊去蹭相叶埋在他脖颈间的脑袋，断断续续地哼哼起来。相叶得了暗示，手往下走去照顾他前方，身上的人却更为不满般停了动作。  
“机灵点。”咬着牙训斥道。  
啧，自己想偷懒还恶人先告状呢。相叶狠狠往自家boss的脖子上咬一口，随即应他吩咐动起腰来。  
二宫一下子浑身烧了起来，但领导架子刚端上还放下不来，咬着嘴唇强压住了呻吟。谁知相叶就乘胜追击般，一手捞起来他的腿弯搭在椅子的扶手上。  
“喂你，等！……啊……”又坐深了些，而且更接近于躺的姿势让他轻易便将下身晃晃荡荡的光景看得一清二楚。二宫顿时合上了眼。  
手上被二宫掐出痛感，相叶扬起嘴角咬耳朵道：“满意吗组长？”  
“还差得远……呃！”明明想较劲，却像是进犯的邀请。二宫被撞得像拍在礁石上的水花，一下下破碎地抛向天空，又坠落回悠荡深沉的欲海，不知不觉地蜷起了脚趾头，自己配合着扭动起来。  
高潮到来之际他高昂起脖子，终于在相叶耳边动情地叫喊出了声，相叶下腹一紧差点也跟着去了，好容易悬崖勒马，转头又被二宫掰过脑袋含住了舌头。  
带着莫名的戾气与毫不遮掩的渴求，过重的呼吸和细细的战栗也一并传来，让人错觉交缠的唇舌将在口腔里相融为一体。直到相叶也交代出来的那一刻，二宫才停下了吻，好好欣赏那人坦承流露的喟叹。  
“呵，”他忽然眯起眼，歪着脑袋嘲笑起来，“真该让你看看自己现在的表情，我都要担心你以后忘不了我的屁股了。”  
相叶微微喘着，望向二宫的眼神仍涣散，言语却含了刺，“这就是你的方法？用屁股来留住人？”  
“是啊，”二宫笑得更为轻巧，“我还有什么方法？我有钱有势你都不相信我，唯一胜算可不就是你喜欢我的屁股了吗？”  
说完他弯起腿来猛地转了个身，与相叶对面而坐。四目相对的瞬间几欲擦出火光，相叶眼神一黯，一把将人抱起来要往卧室走，二宫一惊扣紧他的臂弯和腰杆，却开口喊不用了。  
“就这里吧。”  
他带着三分急切七分天真道。  
“珍惜最后一次机会吧，以后和千金大小姐在一起有得你磨磨叽叽穷讲究……”  
话音未落便被放到了冰冷的纯黑色书桌上，倒吸一口凉气的档口被垫上了自己的外套。  
相叶俯身下来望着他，眼底欲色翻滚，“希望明天腰疼的时候你还可以这么嘴硬。”  
“啊！”体内的敏感点忽然被重重辗过，二宫登时皱起眉心喊了出来，他恼羞成怒，却还没时间瞪一眼相叶，就又被撞得目眩神迷。  
体内留下的液体在进出间发出的声音如此刻的情欲般露骨而嚣张，相叶扶着二宫的膝盖，不时察觉到他痉挛般的颤动。  
二宫总喜欢在情爱中做出一副只为情趣无关真心的样子，却不知这种时候的模样才是他真实的自己。相叶知道二宫只会把现在的呻吟叫给自己听，也知道自己不仅喜欢他的屁股，更爱他的人。  
二宫摩挲着相叶臂弯的手渐渐掐紧，相叶看着他难耐而沉醉的神色，俯下身去亲吻他泛红的脸颊，眼角和嘴唇，在震荡中交换舌尖的甜美。  
“乖，自己抱住。”他轻柔地命令道，二宫被蛊惑一般听话地双手抱住被折起来的膝盖，随即迎来了更快的抽插。  
“呃，相叶桑！慢点……哈……好舒服……”第一次用这个姿势，新鲜感与主动献祭般的羞耻夹杂其中，快感更是铺天盖地，二宫完全没了自控，拔高了调子胡乱叫喊着相叶的名字，又似求饶又似求欢。  
相叶虚虚贴着二宫红润得滴血的下唇轻轻说道，“看来有人比我喜欢你的屁股更喜欢我的活计啊……”  
“喜欢……嗯……”被行动和言语双重欺负着的人却似没有听明白一般，依旧艳丽地扭动着腰肢迎合，片刻后才回过神来，眼神无辜地用沁出汗珠的鼻尖蹭了蹭相叶的脸，“喜欢，我只是喜欢……”  
相叶一愣，只听得他迷迷糊糊继续说：“只是喜欢，不是爱……我没那么伟大……比起让你跟我一起朝不保夕，我更无法……忍受你跟别人一起幸福快乐……”  
“我做不到……”  
温热的泪水淌湿相叶的侧脸，然后便被用力捲了吻里。

二宫和也放不下的人里有他相叶雅纪一个。自私的告白被相叶翻译成简单有力的情话，甜得把他当初写下分手时咬的牙蛀了个稀烂，再挤不出一点坚强。

“好，那我们就公平点……”带着拉开距离的时候相叶抹去二宫嘴角的唾液，第三次叹气，“我也把对你的爱降格为喜欢吧……”  
这下轮到二宫怔忡，凝神便见相叶一边嘴角上扬。他神色虔诚地念着：“只想把你操射的那种喜欢……”  
二宫听罢忍不住破涕为笑。他放开了扒着膝盖的手，搂上相叶的脖子，将腿缠上相叶的腰背，然后也故作正经般说：“真是有够纯粹的喜欢……”  
“但我不介意你以行动证明一下。”


End file.
